tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Unmei no Pendulum
Unmei no Pendulum (運命のペンデュラム lit. Fate's Pendulum) is a 2019 Growth song. Overview The sixth and final song from Growth's RE:START series. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Kanji = 淡い夢の中に　ひとり残されていたことも懐かしい 誰かの話声穏やかな温もりが　溢れていた 幾重に刻まれた皺を　涙は迷わずに流れ 大人になり秘密を知る　貴方がくれた愛も　きっとーーー この手に抱いた光は　運命のテトラ 結びが解けても　終わらないように 裂かれて会えない時も　歌に揺られて 私の心は生き続けるだろう 永遠の夢君と往こう 何も知らず眠る赤子たちは　希望の兆し　小さくても 哀しみ絶えぬ世に　与えられる限りの幸福を 螺旋に続く血の移りと　約束された過ちが 振り子のように繰り返され　同じ道を辿るとしても この手に抱いた光は　幻想のレイド 果敢ない未来に　暁をもたらせ 手足が壊れても　また歌を重ねて 消え入る心が　耳を閉ざすまで 新たな時を　君と生きたい 星明かり閃く夜を　迎えたら 抱き寄せた命を連れて　彼方へ 手探りでいい　自由さえ在れば 僕らは　どこまでも飛べる 病める時も　喜びの時も 共に歌おう　愛を　宙高く この手に抱いた光は　運命のテトラ 結びが解けても　終わらないように 裂かれて会えない時も　歌に揺られて 私の心は　生き続けるだろう 永遠の夢　君と――― この手に抱いた光は　幻想のレイド 果敢ない未来に　暁をもたらせ 手足が壊れても　また歌を重ねて 消え入る心が　耳を閉ざすまで 新たな時を　共に育みながら 君と生きよう Kanji provided by by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Awai yume no naka ni hitori nokosareteita koto mo natsukashii Dareka no hanashigoe odayaka na nukumori ga afureteita Ikue ni kizamareta shiwa wo namida wa mayowazu ni nagare Otona ni nari himitsu wo shiru anata ga kureta ai mo kitto— Kono te ni daita hikari wa unmei no tetora Musubi ga tokete mo owaranai you ni Sakarete aenai toki mo uta ni yurarete Watashi no kokoro wa ikitsudukeru darou Eien no yume kimi to yukou Nani mo shirazu nemuru akagotachi wa kibou no kizashi chiisakute mo Kanashimi taenu yo ni ataerareru kagiri no shiawase wo Rasen ni tsuduku chi no utsuri to yakusoku sareta ayamachi ga Buriko no you ni kurikaesare onaji michi wo tadoru to shitemo Kono te ni daita hikari wa gensou no reido Hakanai mirai ni akatsuki mo motarase Teashi ga kowarete mo mata uta wo kasanete Kieiru kokoro ga mimi wo tozasu made Arata na toki wo kimi to ikitai Hoshi akari hirameku yoru wo mukaetara Dakiyoseta inochi wo tsurete kanate he Tesaguri de ii jiyuu sae areba Bokura wa doko made mo toberu Yameru toki mo yorokobi no toki mo Tomo ni utaou ai wo sora takaku Kono te ni daita hikari wa unmei no tetora Musubi ga tokete mo owaranai you ni Sakarete aenai toki mo uta ni yurarete Watashi no kokoro wa ikitsudukeru darou Eien no yume kimi to— Kono te ni daita hikari wa gensou no reido Hakanai mirai ni akatsuki wo motarase Teashi ga kowarete mo mata uta wo kasanete Kieiru kokoro ga mimi wo tozasu made Arata na toki wo tomo ni hagukumi nagara Kimi to ikiyou Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= The single thing left behind in the middle of this fleeting dream feels so nostalgic. A gentle warmth flows from someone as I hear them speak. The tears flow without hesitation, piling up and causing a ripple as time ticks away. Knowing the secrets as we become adults, the love you gave me will surely— The light that this hand holds close is the tetra of destiny. Even if the connection breaks, it will never be completely gone. Even during times when we’re forced to be separated, our song connects us. My heart will surely be able to live on. I will live in a dream of eternity with you. The children sleeping without knowing anything are our signs of hope, no matter how small they are. They comfort us with happiness as if to help us withstand this sorrowful world. The transfer of blood in this continuing spiral together with our promised mistakes are swaying ever like a pendulum on repeat, no matter if it follows the same path as before. The light that this hand holds close is a raid on the illusions, bringing with it the dawn for an ephemeral future. Even if these hands and feet should fall through, we’ll just let our songs come together. Until our vanishing hearts completely shut out what we hear. I want to live in a new time with you. If we face the night when the stars’ light flicker, we will be able to take this lives we held dear to the horizon. Even fumbling about is okay, as long as we’re free. We will be able to go anywhere! Even during times when we feel like stopping, even during times when we’re happy, let’s sing together and our love will reach the sky. The light that this hand holds close is the tetra of destiny. Even if the connection breaks, it will never be completely gone. Even during times when we’re forced to be separated, our song connects us. My heart will surely be able to live on. A dream of eternity with you— The light that this hand holds close is a raid on the illusions, bringing with it the dawn for an ephemeral future. Even if these hands and feet should fall through, we’ll just let our songs come together. Until our vanishing hearts completely shut out what we hear. While bringing with us a new time… I’ll continue living with you. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Growth songs